1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a gaze tracking apparatus and method for acquiring accurate gaze information even when a user freely moves at a distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
To detect an eye gaze position in a gaze tracking technology, two-dimensional (2D) mapping function-based methods, and three-dimensional (3D) model-based methods may be used.
A part of 3D model-based methods may require complex system calibration, despite free movement of a user being guaranteed. Additionally, a distance between a user and a screen may be less than 1 meter (m).
2D mapping function-based methods may be used to track an eye gaze in a long distance, as well as, in a short distance, and may not require complex system calibration. However, when a user moves from a position in which user calibration is performed, a large error in an eye gaze position may occur.
Accordingly, there is a desire for development of a technology to reduce an eye gaze position error caused by free movement of a user, and to provide accurate gaze tracking information, in a remote gaze tracking technology.